In the development of modern vehicles there is an endeavor to improve the crash behavior of the vehicles in particular in order to achieve a best possible protection of occupants.
Before this background the present disclosure is based on the object of providing a rear car for a motor vehicle with the features mentioned at the outset which with respect to a rear-end collision is optimized in its stiffening.